He's My Cousin
by ellie111lee
Summary: Isabella's cousin,Carlos, comes to stay and hangs out a lot with him. Phineas gets jealous cos he doesn't know that they're cousins.What happens?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb…

* * *

Isabella's pov:

_Ring! Ring!_

I awoke from my deep sleep from a very good dream-you know, about _that person_ and rushed over to my phone to pick it up.

'Hey!' It was my cousin, Carlos.

'What up, cuz**(this is a shortcut for cousin, for those who donno…**)?'

'Mom is sending me here for summer vacation tomorrow. She said that 'cousins have fun together'. My mom is lame,' Carlos complained.

'Nah, she's not that bad. My mom thought LOL meant lots of love and when grandma died, she sent 'Grandma died today. LOL.' Retarded!' I cringed at the bad joke.

'…you got that from the internet, didn't you?'

'Yeah…see you tomorrow.' I hung up from embarrassment.

* * *

I went over to Phineas's house as I always did when I had nothing to do. No, it's not because Phineas and Ferb always had something to do. 'Whatcha doin'?'

'Hey Isabella! We're building another roller coaster! This time…it's around the whole world!' Phineas exclaimed.

'Can't wait! What can I do to help?' I asked.

Phineas told her what to do and I followed his instructions. Well…you know why. Same reason why I always went over to their house. And why I had really good dreams.

* * *

After we were done-it took 5 hours only since they used machine they used to bulid their first roller coaster-, Baljeet and Buford came over. They stared in wonder at the roller coaster. 'Oooooh!'

'Come on you guys! Let's get on!' I urged them to get on. Phineas sat next to me which made me blush.

* * *

Phineas' pov:

Yes! Isabella was sitting next to me on the roller coaster. We screamed and put our hands in the air as the roller coaster went around in a loop. I was having one of the best days ever!

* * *

i know it's short

but the next one will be longer!

Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Phineas and Ferb.

* * *

Carlos' pov:

I came out of the car and waved goodbye to my mum. I couldn't wait to see Isabella! Sure, she told bad jokes but I always felt she was closer to me than any of my other cousins.

'Yo Iz!'

'Lol!' She hugged me and we went into her house. I saw 4 boys including a really-mean-looking-and-really-fat boy sitting at her kitchen counter.

'Carlos, this is Phineas, Ferb, Baljeet and Bufrord.' She pointed to an orange haired boy, a boy with green hair, and indian boy and the really-mean-looking-and-really-fat boy.

I raised an eyebrow. 'Which one of them is your boyfriend?' She punched me-hard. The boys at the counter laughed.

* * *

Isabella's pov:

I can't believe Carlos said that! In front of Phineas too! That boy is gonna get a punishment later from me!

'Hey, I'll show you to your room first then we'll go to Phineas and Ferb's house.' I told him. 'Wait here guys.'

Carlos' pov:

'Carlos! I can't believe you said that in front of Phi-' She covered her mouth.

'Oooooh…Izzy and Phineas sitting on a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!' Haha, I'm being immature.

'Ugh, he doesn't know, okay? And I'm sure he doesn't like me. If I find that you say something like that in front of him again, I'll kill you!'

I rubbed my chin with my hand. 'Hmm…I won't make a promise.'

She lunged forward at me. I screamed. Seriously. She is fierce! Guess what she did? No, she didn't scratch my eyeballs out. She started tickling me!

* * *

Phineas' pov:

'Who do you think that was?' I asked the others. They shrugged.

'Obviously, he's Carlos.' Buford said.

'Yeah yeah, but I meant, do you think there's anything going on between them?' Ferb gasped. 'You're jealous!'

My cheeks turned red. 'No, I'm not!'

'Yes!' They all said.

'No!' I insisted.

"Yes!'

'No!'

'No!'

'Yes!'

'Ha! Made you say it!' That was Buford.

I leaned on the table, my arms covering my face. 'Okay, maybe I am.'

Ferb patted my back. 'Don't worry. She likes you. I bet my savings account.'

'Thanks buddy.'

We suddenly heard a crash upstairs. We exchanged glances and ran upstairs.

Isabelle and Carlos were on the floor laughing.

'It's not my fault that you bumped into my lamp while I was punishing you!' Isabella told him.

I asked, 'Punishing him for what?'

'Oh,um... nothing...' Wait, wait, wait...she could tell him but not me? Ferb was right. I am so jealous.

* * *

Soooooooooooooooo?

How was it?

Pls review!


	3. Chapter 3

I don't' own Phineas and Ferb.

* * *

Phineas' pov:

Ferb and I just finished building a backyard video arcade. I was a little bit worried 'cause Isabella didn't come by and ask, 'Whatcha doin?' like she always did. Fine, make that a lot! I had called her so many times but she didn't pick up.

'Phineas, calm down. Maybe she had to do a chore today or something.' Ferb advised me.

'You're right. Or maybe…just maybe, she hung out with Carlos today!' I took breaths in and out-really fast. 'MY LIFE IS OVER!' I yelled as I sank to the ground. 'Come on, we're heading over to her place!'

* * *

Isabella's pov:

I was watching TV with Carlos. Kickin' It episode 6, to be exact. Cousins need to spend time together, don't they? We laughed at a really funny part when Jerry walked in Bobby Wasabi's house and still saying how they could never get in.

'Oh lol! I will laugh no matter how many times I watch it!' Carlos laughed.

'Me too! It was super funny!'

Just then, I heard the bell ring. 'I'll get it.' I walked over to the door and opened it. I saw Phineas and Ferb standing outside. 'Oh, hey, Phineas!' Ferb waved. 'And Ferb. You guys wanna come in and watch Kickin' It with us?'

'Who's us?'

'Um…Carlos? Who else?'

'Oh yeah, I forgot.'

We sat on the couch in this arrangement; Ferb, Phineas, me and Carlos. I don't know why, but Phineas seem upset or something. I decided to talk to him.

'Phineas?'

'Yeah?'

'Could I talk to you for a second?'

'Sure.'

'In private.'

In the corner of my eye, I could see Carlos smirking.

I blushed as I took Phineas' hand and pulled him upstairs.

* * *

Phineas' pov:

I sat on Isabella's bed and she sat next to me.

'Phineas, are you upset about something?'

I shook my head. 'No, it's nothing.'

'You can't fool me. I know something is going on in that brain of yours.' She took my hand in hers.

'Okay, fine. There's this girl whom I like.' Isabella's face dropped. 'She's hanging out with another guy and I guess I'm jealous.'

A small sound escaped Isabella's lips. 'Oh.' She looked up and her eyes met mine. There were tears glistening in it. 'She's a lucky girl.'

'Self-praise is international disgrace.'

'What? Ohhhhh. Really?' Her face lit up as she figured out the meaning behind my words. 'Are you saying the girl who you like is me?'

I looked down at the floor and nodded.

'But then who's the other…oh. Carlos? He's my cousin!'

'WHAT?' I can't believe I got so worked up for nothing! After all this time, there was nothing to worry about.

My entire face turned red like a tomato.

'Phineas! I can't believe you thought we had something on! That would be gross!'

'Well…I guess now you know I like you. Do you feel the same way?'

'Definitely! ' she shouted.

'I was wondering…would you like to go to my backyard arcade?'

'Sure,' she replied. 'It's a date.' We grinned at each other and walked hand in hand down the stairs.

* * *

I think this is the best chapter right?

So…review!

Luv y'all!


End file.
